A hierarchical organization is often displayed by representing the organization as a tree. As the size of the dataset grows, it is difficult to balance showing the details of an individual while maintaining the context of where it is within the hierarchy. All groups must be reduced to fit the tree on the screen, which suppresses important details of the individual or group being examined.